Headaches?
by CupcakePeaceLove
Summary: "Headaches again! I hope he's okay..." said JJ "He is, don't worry" said Morgan as he handed a cup of coffee to JJ "He yelled at me, he had never donde that..." she took a sip of her coffee "Everybody has problems once in a while... Don't worry!" he smiled. Please R&R, this is a Reid story with a little bit of Reid and JJ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi… Remember me? I wrote a lot stories about Beck and Cat or Sam and Freddie…! Well, 3 weeks ago I was watching CM and I totally fell in love with JJ and Reid, but they're not a couple… So I'll write stories about them or just stories about UNSUBS who I'll love to see! Hope you enjoy it and it's good to be back, please R&R… And I'm Mexican so maybe I'll make some mistakes.**

"_We are shaped by our thoughts; we become what we think. When the mind is pure, joy follows like a shadow that never leaves"_

_-Budha_

It was another day in the BAU, Morgan was sitting on his chair drinking coffee as always, Hotch came with some folders and handed one to Morgan when Prentiss came from the elevator and reached for the folder.

"Good morning" said Morgan sarcastically while reading the content of the folder

Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss went to the round table and waited for the others. Rossi arrived and behind him JJ. Before they could say a word Garcia appeared in the TV.

"Good morning people, hope you're ready to work" said Garcia happily, as always…

"What you got, Garcia?" said Rossi while opening his folder.

"We got two bodies found, both are woman, one is 20 and the other 22. They were found near the Venice Beach Canals in L.A…" she said while clicking buttons on her keyboard. "Both are brunettes and both had their back burnt" she added

"Thanks babygirl" said Morgan as he reached for the remote to turn off the TV where Garcia was

"Our plane goes out in 20 minutes, be ready…" he said picking up his things

"Where's Reid?" said Rossi raising an eyebrow

"I didn't saw him arrive this morning…" said JJ

"I'll go find him…" Morgan said as he went into the hallway

Morgan walked around the BAU looking for his friend, he even called him to his home and cellphone… Obviously, no answer…

"Reid" he said as he knocked the restroom door

"Reid?" he asked as he opened the door slowly

And there he was, the boy genius was sitting in the restroom floor with his bag next to him, he didn't looked good, he had eye bags and he was pale…

"What happened kid?" Morgan said as he sat down with him

"Nothing… I'm tired, that's it!" said Reid while he rubbed his eyes and yawned

"You look pale, sure you're okay?" Morgan asked again

"Yeah, what's the case today?" he said as he standed up and washed his face

"Two murders in L.A, we'll board the plane in 10 minutes…" he said as he opened the door for his friend

"Okay, thank you…" Reid went to the hallway without even looking at Morgan

**A/N: You liked it? It's not complete, I don't know how many chapters more, but hope you like it so far… Remember to R&R and also remember that this story is about Reid and a little bit of Reid and JJ…**

**I DON'T own CM or any of the characters…**

**THANKS A LOT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I love seeing your reviews! :D Thanks a lot and here's chapter 2… Also I didn't put a name to the victims so it's free, you can put them the name you want! :D Remember please R&R to know what am I missing or what does this story needs! :] **

Reid got up into the jet and as soon as he put his feet up everybody was asking: "Reid, are you okay?" "Reid! Where were you?" "Spence, what's going on?"

He answered all the questions with a simple: "My alarm didn't worked this morning."

He took a seat as far of the team as he could, he could hear them talking about him or at least that was the only thing that he heard…

Morgan sat down with Prentiss and Rossi, he seemed worried about Spencer.

"Anything makes sense…" Morgan said as he tried to understand what was happening to Reid

"Sure it does, the victims represent—" Prentiss said as she looked at her folder

"No! Not about the case, about Reid!" he said

"Oh! Well, everybody has problems once in a while!" Prentiss said as she took out her phone

"I hope his problems don't split us apart…" said Rossi while he leaned his head to the jet's wall and looked at the window

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutes later Rossi and Hotch were sleeping, Morgan was listening to music, Prentiss was reading a book and JJ was on her phone.

JJ saw Reid; she knew something was wrong, she watched him as he tried to fall asleep…

First attempt, he leaned, he closed his eyes for one minute then woke up and mumbled things to himself.

Second attempt, he leaned again, he closed his eyes and again he woke up mumbling thing to himself.

He tried for third time… And failed, her woke up again and whispered something that JJ couldn't forget.

"Leave me alone" she could hear Reid struggling with whatever was with him.

She took her phone and googled "Talking alone"

All of the result or most of them said he was okay, they all said that it was okay to talk to yourself once in a while…

The jet arrived to the airport and the team went straight to the Police Department, Hotch opened the door for everyone and the chief came, Hotch presented each one of the team as he usually does.

"I'll show you where you can do your job..." the chief said as he walked to a room with a plasma TV and computers where they could see Garcia.

"Thank you" said Hotch

"Anything you need we are here for you" said the chief as he closed the door

"Okay, we'll divide… Morgan and Prentiss go and talk to the family of the victims, JJ and Reid check the crime scene and Rossi and I will check the bodies, okay?" he ordered as he took his gun and his badge.

The team went to their duties.

Rossi and Hotch saw the bodies.

"They both have the Glasgow smile…" said Rossi "That should mean something" he added

"Maybe the unsub wants to be permanently happy, and for their ears attached to their hearts I don't have an explanation…" said Hotch as he looked at the bodies "No struggle, the victims know the suspect…!" Hotch added

"Or chloroform…" said Rossi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Morgan and Prentiss went to one of the victim's house; they got out with nothing…

Then they went to the house of the second victim. They knocked the door and saw an old lady.

"What now?" she said as she opened the door

"FBI, sorry to bother you, but can we make some questions?" Prentiss said showing the badge to the old lady

"Yeah, come in" the lady opened the door and sat down the agents

"Any enemies? Anyone who wanted to hurt her?" asked Morgan taking his notebook out and a pen

"No, anyone… We don't go out" said the lady

"We…?" asked Prentiss

"Yeah, she had a sister" she said "Carly…" she yelled to the stairs

"What now, grandma?" she seemed annoyed.

"The FBI is here… They will ask us some questions" she said while Carly came to the living room with her

"Carly, hi! I'm agent Prentiss and he's agent Morgan, we're investigating the murder of your sister and another victim…" said Prentiss trying to look as nice as she could "Tell me about you…" she added

"Well, I was born here in L.A my mother was crazy so she killed herself when I was 9, I lived with my father, brother and sister for 4 years until my brother was sent to prison for no reason and now I'm 17 my sister was murdered and my father is lost and I don't know where the hell he is…" she said coldly "The end!" she added as she stand up from her seat

Her grandma just lowered her head.

"Is all of that true?" Prentiss asked shocked about the depressing story of Carly

"No… I'm inventing all of this just to get your attention because 1 year in therapy wasn't enough!" she said sarcastically but angry

"I'm sorry; can you tell me if your sister had enemies? Or someone who didn't liked her…?" Prentiss asked trying to cool down the situation

"No, we couldn't lose anything else…" she said "So, FBI?" she added smiling

"Yeah…" said Morgan

"Where?" Carly asked

"Virginia…" said Prentiss

"Cool, ask Mr. Spencer if he remembers me…!" she said with an evil smile

"Honey, that was a long time ago…" said Carly's grandma

"I don't care… He owes me…" she said

"Owe you what..?" asked Prentiss

"Ask him…" said Carly "Too late, you have to go!" she said as she opened the door for both of the agents

The agents left the house with a big question mark in their heads…

"Call Garcia…" said Prentiss as she walked to the van

"Garcia" said Morgan while he turned on the van "I need you to investigate what's the relationship between Carly Ramsay and Spencer" he ordered

"_Spencer? Our Spencer?" _said Garcia

"Yes, our Spencer Reid" said Morgan

"_Can I ask why?" _Garcia said

"Just look for it, babygirl"

"_Okay, call you when I have something" _she hung up the phone

"There is definitely something wrong with Reid…" said Prentiss

"We'll find out what it is!" said Morgan

_Beep, beep_

"Talk to me, babygirl. What did you found out?" Morgan asked

"_You're not going to believe this…"_ she said

**A/N: Taa-daa! Pilot twist! :3 I would like to thank you for all of the reviews, and thank my friend Karen for inspiring me in this chapter…! Wait for chapter 3! R&R**

**I don't own anything of CM but I would love to…! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews; I'll try to make my chapters even LONGER! :D and I hope you're liking it so far, and every comment or suggestion you have just review it! Love you all and again thanks to my friend Karen for inspiring me in the plot and the plot twists…! R&R**

"What is babygirl?" Morgan asked

"_Well, you might now the story of Carly because you asked me what does she has to do with Reid—"_ said Garcia before she was interrupted by Prentiss

"Garcia, what is it?" asked Prentiss firmly

"_Sorry, Reid was friend of Felix Ramsay, brother of Carly Ramsay. Reid was always with them, yes, like best friends until the day that Carly's father was accused of raping Carly while he was drunk, Reid was there and didn't do or said anything to help, so Felix got angry… He waited for him outside his school and punched him to the point that he almost killed him; Reid went to the police blah blah blah and Felix tried to kill him and then he got arrested… Carly and her sister moved with their grandma and the rest is history…" _Garcia took a deep breath and added "Now everything makes sense…"

"The suspect is looking for revenge…" said Prentiss

"I'll call JJ" said Morgan "Thanks a lot babygirl" said Morgan then hanged the phone

.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'll ask him" said JJ then hanged the phone

Reid started laughing for no reason.

"What's so funny?" asked JJ

"The murders, I don't know, I just decided to laugh" he said and turned back to work

"Reid, do you know Carly Ramsay…?" JJ asked Reid

Reid stood still

"W-Why do you ask…?" he asked nervously

"She says she knows you…" JJ said

"She's lying…" he answered quickly

"Reid, she didn't even saw you, and she knew your name! Tell me what's going on…" JJ left everything and took Reid from his shoulder "I can help you"

"No, you can't" he pushed JJ's arms out of his shoulders

"Now you're lying, tell me what's going on…!" JJ said trying to look at Reid's eyes

"I'm not lying, you can't help this time. Just leave me alone!" he got back to work

"Reid…" JJ whispered

"Leave me alone! Okay!? Just stop asking questions, can you do me that favor!?" Reid yelled at JJ

"You didn't had to yell…" she said lowering her head

"I didn't? That's the only thing you and the team do, ask me what's wrong with me! You make me feel stupid, you make me feel worthless!" Reid yelled even louder to JJ "You and the team are driving me crazy…" he raised his hand trying to slap JJ

"Reid, STOP IT!" she yelled and stopped Reid's hand to hit her "Go home, I'll do the rest of the job…" she said as she turned around

"JJ, I'm sorry…" he said realizing what he just did "Sorry…" he approached to JJ

"Go away…" she said

Reid took off his gloves and threw them into the garbage and whispered to himself.

"You see what you made me do…" he whispered to himself

JJ didn't paid attention to what he said; she just got back to work.

Back at the L.A Police Department, Morgan and Prentiss were talking about the only thing that was bothering everyone, Reid's new attitude; JJ arrived without Reid. Prentiss approached to her and asked:

"Where's the boy?"

"I don't know, he went home…" she said with her shocked face from what happened hours ago

"He went home…? Why?" Morgan asked

"He's acting weird, I don't want to be near him right now!" JJ said as she sat in an office chair and took her phone out

"I better go see what he is doing." Morgan said and left the L.A.P.D

.-.-.-.-.-.

Morgan knocked Reid's door. No answer.

He knocked again, still no answer.

He knocked for third time, and there he was, Reid opened the door with a grumpy face.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Morgan

"About…?" Reid asked

"You!" Morgan entered to Reid's apartment

"What about me?" Reid closed the door and turned to Morgan who was already sitting in Reid's couch

"C'mon man, sit down. Let's talk like humans and not get angry, deal?" Morgan said and Reid sat down

"Tell me…" he said

"What's wrong?" Morgan said

"With me? Nothing, I-I just feel a little tired!" he lied so good

"No you're not, I know it, I've known for more than 5 years, I didn't met you yesterday; you can't lie to me, man!"

"Can I trust you?"

"You're my best friend, I know you more than anyone in the BAU."

"Okay, but promise me you won't tell anyone…"

"I promise!"

"The-the headaches are back and not just that… I-I sometimes hear things, voices… They're driving me crazy! I didn't wanted to… But I did… I yelled at her and that is the worst thing about it!" Reid said as a tear fell from his eye "I can't take it anymore, I wake up every day whishing not to…"

"Kid, you shouldn't wish that, it can be fixed!"

"No, it can't, I know I'm okay! But, agh… Please, don't tell anyone!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Headaches again! I hope he is okay…" said JJ

"He is, don't worry" said Morgan as he handed a cup of coffee to JJ

"He yelled at me, he had never done that…" she took a sip of her coffee

"Everybody has problems once in a while… Don't worry!" he smiled

"Of course he yelled at you once…" Prentiss said in the back "When you didn't told him about my fake death…" she added as she approached to Morgan and JJ

"That was different, he had a reason!" JJ defended herself

"What's the big deal? Everybody has bad days… Forget it!" Prentiss said

"I can't, I need the old Reid back, and I sure have bigger problems but he was always there for me… I need him now more than ever!" JJ said as she lowered her head and tried to hold her tears

"Need him..? Something you want to share JJ?" asked Morgan

"Yes, I-I, it's nothing bad or serious, but promise me you won't tell anyone, only you two know this secret!" said JJ as she cleaned the only tear that fell

"Promise" Morgan and Prentiss said at the same time

"Will and I are having a bad time, we are about to divorce—" said JJ before she was interrupted by Morgan

"What about Henry?"

"He is taking the divorce better than I." she faked a laugh

"JJ, why didn't you said anything about this?" Prentiss asked taking JJ back to her holding her tears

"I thought that we had enough problems with Reid" JJ said

"That's stupid…!" Prentiss said and left the office

"It's not stupid… Whatever you need call me!" Morgan smiled at JJ and left behind Prentiss

**A/N: I decided not to leave you in suspense today! And also I decided I'll make one episode about Reid's problems and other episode of Carly and Reid's history… Tell me if you liked this one! And also I'll make my chapters longer as requested! Thanks for reading, please R&R! :D**

**I don't own anything that has to be with Criminal Minds!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love seeing that you like my story! :D Thanks a lot for the support and here's chapter 4, hope you like it and I will try to leave you in suspense in this one! :D**

Hotch received the news about Carly and Reid's history, so he intervened.

"What do you know?" Hotch asked the girl who seemed pretty confident to be in that situation

"I'm in an interrogation room and you're asking me questions, I also know Spanish and a little bit of—"

"Don't play; you know what I'm talking about!" Hotch interrupted Carly

"I'm not playing…" she said coldly

"You're lying." Hotch sitted on the chair in front of Carly

"The lair takes a lot less time…" she said as she looked to Hotch's eyes, she had a cold look, full of evil, but inside he could see something else.

"Less time for what?" he asked starting a staring competition

"The liar takes the short way" she said without stopping the staring

"That's not what we're talking about, you're the number one suspect of these 2 murders…" he stopped the competition, he couldn't handle that awful look in her eyes

"Oh, really? Well, I will love to stay a bit longer, but I have to go…" she standed up from her chair and walked to the door

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked and standed up too

"You don't care" she said and tried to open the door

"You can't go out until you talk." he said

"Let's make a deal, I'll talk…" she said with an evil smile as she approached to Aaron "But only to Spencer…" she added

"He is now incapable of talking to anyone" said Hotch

"Then I'll wait in my house the rest of the day until he can talk!" she sat down again

Hotch left the interrogation room without saying a word and met Rossi outside.

"What happened?" Rossi asked

"She's too smart…" he answered and left Rossi behind

Carly smiled in the back and left.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hotch went into the coffee room, where he could relax and think of some plan to make Carly talk. He could ask Reid to come, but that will only cause problems… He's the only way.

_Beep, beep_

Hotch's phone rang

"Garcia" he said

"_I don't like interrupting anyone but there was another victim, 20 years old she is a brunette she has the same marks as the other victims. She was found also in the Venice Canals near were the other victims were found and yeah, that's it…"_ Garcia said while she clicked keys from her loudly keyboard

"Thanks Garcia." he hanged the phone without saying any other word

"We really need to call Reid…" said Rossi as he approximate to Hotch

"He's the only way to solve this case…" Hotch said as he prepared himself a cup of coffee

"I'll call him if you want." Rossi said while he took out his phone

"Please…" he said "I'll tell the cops to search for Carly!" he said to Rossi and left the room

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Remind me again why am I doing this…" Reid said before entering to the interrogation room with Carly

"Because you're the only one who can help" Rossi opened the door to Reid

"I'll do my best…" he said before entering to that hell

"Look who's here!" said Carly as she looked at Reid with anger "The coward of the year…" she leaned on the back of the chair and crossed her arms

Behind the interrogation room were Morgan and Rossi, predicting that this interrogation will make Reid fall.

"Don't say that…" Reid sat down in front of Carly, with a silver table between them.

"Say what? The truth?"

"Shut up…" he tried not to look into Carly's eyes

"Are you still taking pills?" she asked

"No" he answered without making any eye contact

"Hmm… You still being suicidal type?" she asked smiling

"We're not talking about me" he said

"Okay, my brother still in prison because of you. Your turn"

"Did you killed those women?" he asked still avoiding the eye contact

"I didn't…" she said coldly

Behind the interrogation room Garcia called Morgan

"_Guess what!" _said Garcia as she clicked keys on her keyboard

"What, darling?" asked Morgan

"_Remember Carly told you that her mother committed suicide? Well, I wasn't suicide… I digged into my files and I found that the father murdered Carly's mother; why? No reason! He just did it!" _Garcia said

"Thanks a lot, babygirl!" Morgan said and hanged the phone "We need to take Reid out of there…" he said and got out of the door, too late… Carly was controlling now Reid's mind…

"Do you still have the scars?" asked Carly as she pulled up her sleeve

"Shut up, you don't care about me…" Reid pulled down his sleeves more

"And the voices? How's Jenna? The only girl in your life…" she looked at Reid with anger and tried to make him look at her

"She was imaginary…" he looked at other way

"Okay, that's enough!" Morgan opened the door of the interrogation room

"You still need people to save you, coward…" she whispered to Reid

Reid standed up and left the room as fast as he could. Morgan headed to Carly and whispered:

"Suicidal type? What did you meant?" asked Morgan to Carly

"You know… He doesn't like here… When we were kinds he tried 3 times in one year… If he could do it back then, what could stop him now? Be careful" she said

Rossi entered to the interrogation room and said:

"We found fingerprints of your father in the victims…"

"How convenient…" she said laughing

"Where is he?" Rossi asked

"I saw him for last time in his convenience store… Long time ago… He's probably dead now…" she said giggling

"Not funny" Rossi said "You stay here…" he said and left the room with Morgan leaving Carly alone

"Are we going to give the profile now?" asked Morgan to Rossi

"Let's call Hotch"

.-.-.-.-.-.

"We are looking for a white male between 50's or 60's, he was last seen by his daughter in a convenience store, Garcia will give you the address" said Hotch

"The unsub is calmed but when he gets mad he is extremely violent" said Prentiss

"If you find him, call us…" Morgan said and the cops went to their duty

"Where's JJ?" asked Prentiss to Morgan

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since yesterday…" he said

"I'll call her!" she said and took her phone out

"And Reid?" Morgan asked Rossi

Prentiss hanged the phone and said:

"JJ is coming…" she said

"Great, then we can go and see where Reid is…" said Morgan

"Why?" Prentiss asked

"Because he tried 3 times in a year, nothing can't stop him from doing it again…" he said and left Prentiss

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm here!" said JJ as she arrived from the elevator

"Cool! Umm, can you go with Morgan to see where Reid is? I can't I have some things to do…" Prentiss took out some folders and started filling them with too much words

"Okay, what happened to him?" JJ asked Prentiss

"Morgan didn't told me, he just said that he tried once and nothing could stop him now… I don't know…" Prentiss said

"Let's go!" said Morgan as he took his car keys

.-.-.-.-.-.

JJ and Morgan went to Reid's apartment and knocked the door.

"Reid?" Morgan knocked once

JJ knocked twice

They both knocked the door for third time… No answer…

"Reid!?" JJ knocked harder

12 knocks went by and still no answer from Reid.

"You have to open the door, Morgan!" said JJ very scared

Morgan kicked the door reveling Reid's living room, they walked through the house, JJ entered to Reid's room…

"REID!" she yelled as loud as she could…

**A/N: Taa-daa! :D SUSPENSE! ****I'm sorry for not updating in 3 or 4 days… I'm about to get to school again…! :P And wait, next chapter will be full of Rid and JJ…! :D wait to see what happened to Reid! IS HE OKAY!? Thanks a lot for R&R and for following my story… Means a lot to me! :D**

**I do not own anything of CM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for not updating… A friend made a sleepover and I couldn't write in two days! D: But here I am! So enjoy the story and see what happened to Spencer.**

"Morgan! CALL 911!" JJ yelled as loud as she could

"What!?" Morgan asked as he arrived fast to the Reid's room

"I don't know, I entered here and he was on the floor and he was unconscious… Morgan call 911!" she said without any air left, tears started falling from her eyes as she held Reid in her arms trying to wake him up

Morgan left to call 911

"Reid wake up… Please I need you!" JJ cried

"JJ…" she could barely understand him "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he tried to move but he couldn't; a tear fell from Reid's eyes and said: "I love you…" he saw her eye to eye took a deep breath and fainted…

"MORGAN!" JJ yelled

"The paramedics are coming, calm down…" he said as he approached to the unconscious body of Reid

"Reid, kid, wake up…" he slapped him slowly and gently

"What did he do!?" JJ asked Morgan in tears

"He tried again…" he said…

The paramedics arrived and took Reid to the hospital.

"I'll call Hotch…" JJ said in tears

"_JJ…?" _Hotch asked from the phone

"Hotch…" JJ took a deep breath and started crying "Reid… You have to come to the hospital… He… Come quickly…" she could barely talk

"_JJ, what happened?" _Hotch asked

"Spence…" she hanged the phone and sat in the ground crying

"JJ, let's go to the hospital…" Morgan entered to Reid's room and stretched his hand to JJ who was sitting in the floor

She took Morgan's hand and standed up, they both went to the hospital with Reid

.-.-.-.-.-.

Morgan and JJ were sitting in the hospital's waiting room. Any word came out from JJ or Morgan, they were both shocked about Reid's incident, you could see the tears falling from JJ's eyes, dripping to the chair… Hours passed, for them, they felt like years… Prentiss, Hotch and Rossi arrived.

"JJ, Morgan… What happened?" Prentiss sat next to JJ

"He tried again…" said Morgan looking at Rossi

Rossi looked back at Morgan

"What did he took?" asked Rossi

"We don't know yet… The doctor—" he said before he was interrupted

"Is here!" the doctor arrived "Hello, I'm Dr. Eric Goldberg, are you the family or friends of Reid?" Dr. Goldberg asked

"Friends…" said Hotch "I'm Aaron Hotch" he said as he shook hands with the doctor

"What's up with Reid, Dr.?" Morgan asked as he standed up

"Well, he had an overdose with Haldol… Which is a very hard to find medicine" the Doctor said as he checked his papers

"Haldol…?" Hotch asked

"It's a medicine to treat Schizophrenia… Any ideas how he could get the medicine?" the Dr. asked

"Actually… We believe he had schizophrenia or something alike…" Morgan said

"Oh… Well, we'll check him and then make him a stomach flush, okay?" the Dr. said and left

"Do you want to get some rest? We'll stay here taking care of Reid" Rossi asked Morgan and JJ

"No, I want to be here when he wakes up…" JJ said still looking at the floor

"Are you sure?" Prentiss asked JJ

"Yeah…" JJ said

"Okay, I'll go, call me if he wakes up…" Morgan said and left with Hotch

3 in the morning so far, Reid was still in his stomach flush. JJ was just looking at the floor crying, she hadn't stopped in the 10 hours they've been there, Prentiss was just looking at her trying to make her feel better. Rossi was looking at the elevator waiting for the doctor with some news about Reid.

Hours passed…

"Hello!" the Dr. Goldberg said as he approached to Prentiss, JJ and Rossi.

"How's Spence?" JJ standed up

"He… Umm… He is alive, but we have to make him some studies about his overdose" the doctor said

"He'll be okay, right?" JJ asked

"I think so…" he said

"Thanks doc" Prentiss said and made JJ sat down again

3 coffees and 2 diet Cokes went by, JJ could now see the sunlight coming out...

"How's Reid?" Morgan arrived again to the hospital

"The Dr. was making him some studies…" Prentiss said

"JJ, you haven't slept…" Morgan said to her

"I don't want to…" she said

"JJ, do you want to talk about something?" Prentiss asked her

"No…" she answered

"Come here…" Prentiss took JJ's hand and made her stand up

"I don't want to…" JJ refused to walk

"Come on, I'll drive, you talk, I listen… It's simple and we won't leave the hospital…" Prentiss made JJ walk to her car

Prentiss turned on the engine and started driving in circles around the hospital

"I'm all ears…" Prentiss said to JJ

JJ took a deep breath and started talking:

"I miss him, I miss him a lot, he is the only one who listens to me and gives me great advices, plus me and Will are divorcing, I thought I could count on him, but… He wasn't him, he was another person, I-I want to talk to him so bad" JJ started crying "When he yelled at me I knew something was wrong, because he was always nice to me and he will always try to make me feel good and special, he bought me my coffee, my lunch and he even opened the doors for me… Those little details made him Spence; My Spence. And yesterday he—" JJ stopped talking for 10 seconds thinking about what she was saying.

"He…?" Prentiss asked as she parked again in the hospital's parking lot

"He… Said some words that I'll never forget, never in my life…"

"What did he said?" Prentiss turned off the car and looked at JJ

"He said: 'JJ… I'm sorry… I'm sorry'" she started crying more and more "I love you" JJ broke in tears "And if he doesn't make it I'll blame myself the rest of my life because I didn't answered him…" she cleaned her tears a little

"He'll make it, but the question here is… Do YOU love him back?"

"I-I do, but I'm confused… He and Will…" she said

"I would prefer your Spence…" Prentiss smiled to JJ

"I… Think so…" she opened the car door "Emily…" she said as she putted one foot out of the car

"Yes…?" Prentiss said

"Thank you…" JJ said and closed the door leaving Emily in the car

JJ entered to the hospital as Emily was seeing her.

JJ sat in a chair and waited for more news.

More hours passed.

The doctor approached to the friends of Reid

"Hello, Reid is already on his room" the doctor said "He's okay, but I will like to talk to Morgan and JJ, in private" the doctor walked away a little followed by Morgan and JJ.

"What's wrong, Dr.?" asked Morgan very worried

"We made some studies to your friend and he has schizophreniform disorder…" the doctor said "How much does he has been having this hallucinations and delusions?" Dr. Goldberg asked JJ

"I don't know… 2 or maybe 3 weeks" JJ said

"Well, that's good! If the hallucinations and delusions continue for more than 6 months then is considered schizophrenia" the doctor checked something on his papers and said "But we believe that with this overdose of medicine he might be okay… You can go see him now!"

"Go…" Morgan said to JJ

JJ literally ran to Reid's hospital room, she saw him, she closed the door, he was sleeping, he had tubes connected all over him, the electrocardiogram was normal, she moved a chair near to Reid's bed, she sat down and hold his hand:

"I miss you" she leaned her head on Reid's bed and fell asleep

Time passed and JJ woke up seconds before Hotch knocked the door giving her the time to let go Spence's hand

"Is he awake?" Hotch entered followed by Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi

"No, but he's okay!" JJ smiled and standed up

"Good, Garcia is coming to L.A, she'll be here in minutes" Morgan said to the rest of the team

"Well, is amazing to see that everything is good now!" Rossi said and sat down were JJ was

"Perfect" JJ said and looked at Reid; a tear fell again and left the room.

She standed still in the principal door of the hospital:

"What happened?" Prentiss came from behind

"The same… I think I really like him, but seeing him like this makes me think more and more things… I need time!" JJ said and left the hospital

"Time?" Prentiss asked

JJ ignored what Emily said and left, she got into her car and drove away…

**A/N: Next chapter will be weird… I don't know if you'll like this… I don't know about schizophrenia but I investigated a little…! :3 Yeah! So tell me if you liked it or not, please R&R! This is almost over! D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I hope you're reading and liking it… How was your day? :D I hope it was okay and I'm planning to write like a sequel of this story but just to or three episodes… I'm trying my best! D: So here it is chapter 6, hope you like it and please R&R!**

Carly was sitting in the interrogation room, the clock in the wall was ticking, she could only go home to sleep and she needed to have a cop near her, she went from the interrogation room to her home… All day.

"Carly…" Morgan entered to the interrogation room

"He tried again, didn't he?" she said avoiding eye contact

"Yes, tell me how did you knew that…?" Morgan asked Carly as he sat down in the chair in front of her

"It's hard, I explained already…" she said as a tear fell of her eye

"Are you crying?" Morgan asked her

"No…" she wiped her tear up and continued "Did you find my dad already?" she asked returning into that bitchy attitude

"No, we are trying to… He wasn't at the convenience store, any other place where we can find him?" Morgan asked her

"No…" she said

"Why that attitude again?" he asked firmly

"What attitude?" she asked him

"The bitch one… You care about Reid…" he said

"No, I don't" she answered

"If you care about him, tell me where your dad is" he said

"I don't care about him…" she said "If I cared about him I would give you my dad's phone number… Got a paper and a pen?" she smiled

Morgan smiled and gave her what she wanted, he left her and went to Garcia, Carly waited another hour thinking about all the stupid things she has done, the lies she lived, the pain she lived and thought about many things in that single hour.

"We traced the phone number" Morgan opened the door and entered "The police is going where your dad is…" he continued and sat down

Carly didn't said a word

"Why changing your mind?" he asked her

"Because… I don't want to live a lie anymore. I want to be happy and Spencer is the only thing I have" she looked at Morgan right into the eyes

"What about your grandma?" he asked

"She is not my grandma… I might like lying, but I'm not a fool…" she paused "She adopted me… When my father killed my mom and then disappear she adopted my brother and I…" she started crying "I don't have good memories" she paused "Except when I played with my brother and Spencer" she added

"I'm confused… Then why did you made him suffer?" he asked

"I don't even understand my mind…" she lowered her head

_Beep, beep_

Morgan's phone ranged

"Yeah?" he said to the phone "What!?" he seemed angry but relieved "Okay… I'll tell her, thank you" he said and hanged the phone

"What happened?" she asked

"We found your father…" he said "But…" he added and held Carly's hands "He was dead… They think it was suicide" he said as Carly started crying

"Can I go see Spencer?"

That was the last thing she said, Morgan took her to the hospital to see his friend.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Back at the hospital everybody was in the room with Reid. He started moving slowly and then woke up, the team approached to see him and seconds later Carly and Morgan arrived.

Reid smiled and asked "Where's JJ?"

"Good to see you too…" said Prentiss smiling

"No, I mean… Carly?" he looked at Carly very surprised

"Hi…" she smiled at Reid

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"I'm here to say I'm sorry…" she said

"I accept it…" he answered smiling

"Good… After what happened I felt bad about what I told you…" she looked at Reid and smiled

"It's okay, don't worry!" he smiled back

"We should celebrate…" said Morgan smiling "I think we should bring some pizza!" he went to the door

"I would like pizza…" Reid said

"No… You just got a stomach flush" Rossi said to Reid "I'm going to bring you a salad and you better eat it all!" Rossi went to the door with Morgan

Reid giggled and nodded; Morgan, Carly and the rest of the team left except for Prentiss.

"How are you?" Prentiss sat in a chair near to Reid's bed

"I'm fine… You?" he said

"Fine too… Listen, do you remember anything?" Prentiss took a deep breath

"About what?" he asked concerned

"Before you lost your consciousness" she said

"I-I; why do you ask?" he asked Prentiss worried

"You love her?" she asked smiling

"Who told you that?" he turned red as a tomato and smiled

"JJ…"

"What does she said? Did I screwed things up?" he asked

"No, you didn't… But she left" she said

"Where?"

"I don't know" she said before she was interrupted by the rest of the team who arrived with pizza and a salad for Reid

**I lost inspiration! D: but don't worry… Only one episode left and then I'll make a sequel that will be like two or three episodes long! :D Hope you liked this one and please R&R!**


End file.
